Siempre Te Cuidare
by Amymoon25
Summary: Esta historia ocurre unos mese después de amanecer, la familia Cullen viven tranquilos y en armonía, pero no por mucho tiempo una nueva amenaza acecha a la familia y pretende apoderarse de un miembro de esta...
1. Chapter 1 Una vida perfecta

POV Jasper

Aquí estaba yo un día más compartiendo mi eternidad con los seres que más quiero, y por los que daría todo hasta mi propia vida... mi familia y mi dulce bailarina. Todos nos encontrábamos en casa pero cada uno en sus actividades, Edward se encontraba en el piano tocando una de sus canciones a Bella y ella no apartaba la mirada del como si se le fuera a esfumar si miraba hacia otro lado, Carlisle estaba concentrado en su lectura, mientras sostenía la mano de su amada Esme quien también estaba con un libro, Alice y Rosalie estaban vistiendo ha Reneesme, bueno en realidad la vestían y desvestían probando cuales vestidos le quedaban más bonitos... o algo así escuche... yo por mi parte me encontraba en una partida de ajedrez con Emmett, ya el día había cedido y en su lugar estaba anunciando su presencia la noche.

-No es justo... dijo Emmett cuando derribe ha su reina... otra vez.

-Vamos no creo que quieras perder otra vez... dije con una sonrisa, sabía que su espíritu de competitividad no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-Otra o te da miedo que esta vez te gane... dijo con intención de retarme.

-Emmett cariño creo que tres derrotas a uno es suficiente por hoy.

-Rosalie tiene razón... dijo mi bailarina caminado hacia mí... además tengo otros planes

Mientras decía eso me miro con esos ojos que me dejan sin palabras, que me hacen obedecerle ciegamente a todo lo que pida, que no necesita articular ni una palabra para saber que desea o necesita, con esos ojos por los cuales soy capas de hacer lo que sea por verlos siempre tan hermoso...

-Hay esta bien pero me debes la revancha Jasper.

-Cuando quieras... dije sin apartar mis ojos de mi pequeña Alice que ahora se encontraba a mi lado.

-Quiero que vallamos a dar un paseo mi Jazz.

No tenia que decírmelo dos veces, me levante y la tome de la mano corriendo con ella hacia la puerta...

-Ja Ja... Ahora le dicen paseo... escuche decir detrás de nosotros a Emmett...

No dije nada, lo único que pensaba era en mi pequeña bailarina que llevaba sujeta de la mano corriendo hacia lo profundo del bosque y como testigo la hermosa luna que bañaba la noche con claridad.

**Holaaa... Los personajes le pertenecen a Stefanny Meller, y la historia es mía, que la disfruten.**


	2. Chapter 2 Nunca te abandonare

NUNCA TE ABANDONARE

POV Alice

Después de que salimos de la casa corrimos hacia la profundidad del bosque, cuando llegamos un claro hermoso bañado de luz de la luna, decidí que era el lugar perfecto para pasarlo al lado de mi amado Jasper, así que me detuve y solté su mano y corrí en velocidad menos rápida hacia el centro del claro...

-No me atrapas... dije juguetonamente

-Ya lo veremos... contesto

Corrimos dando vueltas por todo el claro yo podía ver cada uno de sus movientes así que con mucha agileza los esquivaba, yo quería seguir jugando pero también deseaba que me tomara con sus brazos que me encanta que me toquen así que me detuve un momento y en ese instante sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, se poso en a mis espaldas y me sostuvo fuerte pero también con esa delicadeza con la que siempre me toma para no lastimarme. Me gire entre sus brazos para poder ver su rostro.

-Te atrape... me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que me enloquece...

-Sí... dije poniendo una mira picara

En eso sentí sus suaves y apasionados labios chocando contra los míos, no resistí más y deje que la pasión que sentían mis labios se liberara y lo besara descontroladamente.

-Te amo mi Alice... me dijo cuando dejo de besarme

-Y yo te amo mi Jasper, siempre te amare sin importar lo que suceda

Lo mire a los ojos y luego le di otro beso que nos dejo si aliento, luego sentí sus dedos recorrer mi espalda, mientras sus otra mano me acariciaba el rostro, acaricie su pecho con una de mis manos mientras con la otra lo tomaba por detrás de la cabeza, el suave mente me guio a recostarme en el suelo aun acariciándonos el uno al otro.

-Alice... mi Alice... me decía con la voz ya un poco acelerada

Su mano que se encontraba en mi rostro ahora había bajado hacia mi cuello y luego hasta mis senos, nos quitamos la ropa lenta y apasionadamente y nos seguimos acariciando, los dos nos estábamos amando en aquel hermoso claro y el único testigo que teníamos era la hermosa luna.

-Jasper mi amor... Era lo único que podía decir y en lo único que podía pensar

No paraba de pensar en el, en su aroma, su presencia, su calidez, en que él era mi dulce soldado que me estaba llevando hasta la gloria y que me hacía sentir la mujer, bueno vampira, más feliz del mundo.

-Estaría perdido sin ti... Me dijo al oído cuando toda nuestra pasión había cedido.

-Yo también, no sabría que habría hecho si jamás te hubiera encontrado.

-Lo importante es que estamos juntos y no habrá nada que nos separe... Me dijo con ternura

-Me lo prometes... dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Te lo prometo nunca te abandonare...


	3. Chapter 3 En mi memoria

EN MI MEMORIA

POV Jasper

Aquí estaba yo, bajo una hermosa luna, con mi pequeña bailarina acariciándonos, besándonos y amándonos, como si no hubiera un mañana, yo no deseaba que la noche acabara, quería continuar allí para siempre a su lado por toda la eternidad, ya estaba amaneciendo mi Alice se giro en mis brazos para quedar frente a mi rostro me beso con esa boca carnosa que me deja sin aliento.

-Jazz... susurró... creo que es hora de que volvamos

La abrase con más fuerza pero siempre cuidando de no dañar a mi bailarina.

-Como ordene señora Hale... dije pícaramente

Me miro, sonrió y me beso otra vez, luego nos levantamos y nos mudamos, yo no podía quitarle los ojos de mi amada, deseaba que toda ella quedara grabada en mi memoria, su figura, su aroma, la textura de su piel y el tono de su voz, pero sobre todo sus hermosos ojos llenos de ese amor que siente por mí.

-¿Que sucede Jazz?... me dijo cuando se volteo a verme

-Nada, solo quiero guardar este momento

-Así... susurro con picaría y luego salto hacia mí con esa gracia que la caracteriza, y me rodeo con sus piernas mi cadera

-Es solo que cuando no estás cerca de mí, te necesito, y busco en mi memoria nuestros momentos juntos y así puedo esperar hasta que regreses a mi lado.

Sus bellos ojos se abrieron aun mas al escuchar mis palabras, y te sujeto aun mas fuerte con sus piernas yo la abrase más a mi cuerpo y le di otro beso luego la deje en el suelo.

-Te amo Jazz... Me tomo con sus bellas manos mi rostro... y siempre te amare sin importar lo que suceda... luego me beso cálida pero apasionadamente.

-Debemos irnos, si no, nos quedaremos aquí eternamente mi Alice... dije después de que termino nuestro beso, con una mirada picara.

-Contigo donde sea... me tomo de la mano y corrimos de nuevo a casa, juntos como debe ser uno al lado del otro.


	4. Chapter 4 Bella

BELLA….

POV Alice

Cuando llegamos a la casa, parte de la familia se encontraba en la sala, bueno a decir verdad solo estaban Rose y Emmett, quien nos recibió con una sonrisita, característica de mi hermano.

-Que divertido su paseíto.

-No molestes... dije rodando los ojos... donde están los demás.

-Bueno como ustedes se van toda una noche no crean que estarán los demás esperando para que cuenten como estuvo su aventurita, ya me imagino cuantos arboles derribaron en su a saña.

-Emmett... gruño Jasper

-Ja ja ja…. Soltó una carcajada Emmett….

-Emmet no los molestes, tranquilízate Jasper, Esme y Carlisle fueron a casar, Edward y bella no deben de tardar en llegar puesto que me dijeron que traerían a Nesse temprano.

-Gracias Rose y en efecto Edward y bella llegaran en unos segundos ya los vi llegar

Una vez que termine de hablar cruzaron la puerta como lo había visto en mi visión, los tres juntos como siempre, Edward con Nesse en sus brazos y con una sonrisa y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, era lógico que había escuchado lo que habíamos hablado hace unos momentos, y claro bella mi mejor amiga que todos los días me dé muestra el gran problema que tiene con la moda, no sé como hace para vestirse así, un momento ese pantalón no se lo había puesto ya, claro ya lo está repitiendo y no solo una vez ya son 5 veces, como no lo vi antes, el día que fue a casar con mis hermanos y la vez que fue a visitar a su padre, y el día en que salió a dar un paseo con Nesse y Jacob, y la última vez que fue al centro comercial conmigo o debo decir la última vez que la arrastre al centro comercial, que fue la semana pasada y la ropa que le compre que paso no se la ha puesto, hay no que voy hacer con bella, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro y vi que Edward le decía algo ha bella en el oído, mientras ella se miraba hacia su pantalón es obvio que le dijo lo que estaba pensando.

-Edward... dije entre cerrando mis ojos...

-Lo siento... escuche que dijo... pero ha bella le gusta su pantalón y ha mi me encanta como le queda.

-Pues ha mi no... Cruce mis manos y hice un puchero... no me quieres bella casi no te has puesto la ropa que te he elegido

-Lo lamento Alice, yo te quiero mucho, pero tú sabes que no me gusta usar ciertas ropas... sonrió después de hablar y me puso una carita con la que no me puedo enojar.

-ok pero hoy es el ultimo día que te pones ese pantalón, ya lo has repetido demasiado

-Sí, bueno lo veremos... sonrió y corrió hacia la cocina

Entre cerré mis ojos... -Bella... fue lo único que pude decir.

El día había transcurrido como casi todos los días, Bella y Edward haciendo lo suyo en el piano que se les volvió algo cotidiano desde que a mi hermano se le ocurrió enseñarle a ella ha tocar, mientras que Rose jugaba con Nesse y mi Jasper se concentraba en un libro y Emmett y yo jugábamos con sus video juegos. Ya me sentía aburrida así que me levante y tuve una visión en la que Nesse me pedía que la llevara a dar una vuelta. En el momento que me puse de pie mi pequeña me miro y salto a mis brazos justo cuando los extendí para ella.

-Tía Alice me llevas a caminar... me dijo con su exquisita vocecilla

Mire a Edward que me miro a los ojos por un momento, y ya pues claro sabiendo lo que le iba a decir, me hizo un gesto de aceptación, voltee hacia Rose a ver si quería venir pero ya se había sentado en mi lugar para jugar con Emmett, así que fije mi mirada en mi Jasper quien ya había dejado el libro sobre la mesa.

-Vamos... dije para ambos, Jazz y Nesse

En eso se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta y yo corrí tras de él con Nesse en mis brazos...


	5. Chapter 5 Ya voy por ti

YA VOY POR TI

POV Jasper

-¿Y que tienen ganas de hacer?

Les pregunte a ambas cuando, nos detuvimos en el bosque, Alice me miro por unos segundos y luego coloco ha Nesse en el suelo y ella se agachó hasta su altura.

-¿Que te gustaría hacer hoy Nesse?, quieres que hagamos una competencia de correr, o de quien casa primero, o lo que tú quieras mi niña... sonrió dulcemente mi bailarina

Bueno a mí en realidad a mi me apetecía más casar, pero lo que ellas decidieran estaría excelente, Nesse analizo las opciones y luego sonrió.

-Juéguenos al escondite, yo siempre lo juego con Jacob y es muy divertido.

-Bueno pues estaría bien solo que estamos en desventaja con Alice... Mire a mi Bailarina que me sonreía.

-Hay vamos, juguemos siii... Rogo Nesse... Tía Alice tu puedes desconectarte de tu don así como lo hace mami cuando quiere que papi escuche lo que piensa, si veras que es divertido.

Mire a Alice, y ella estaba sonriendo un tanto sorprendida podía sentirlo, lo pensó unos momento y luego le contesto a nuestra pequeña sobrina.

-De acuerdo lo intentare... dijo con alegría en su voz

-Bueno que les parece si yo cuento mientras ustedes se esconden si

-Sí... dijeron ambas al unísono

Sonreí al sentir la felicidad que emanaban ambas y me coloque de frente a un árbol y en pese a contar en voz alta.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

-No hagas trampa cariño... dijo Alice... antes de que se fue

-No... dije y seguí con la cuenta... Cinco, seis, siete...

Era algo gracioso, mientras contaba podía escuchar los pasos de ambas hasta podía escuchar el corazón de Nesse agitarse por la emoción, pobre mi niña jugar al escondite con dos vampiros no es algo sencillo pero me encargaría que disfrutara este juego, además podía sentir que Alice también la estaba pasando bien. Cuando llegue a los 1000, me dedique a buscarlas, bueno en realidad si se avían oculto bien ya no escuchaba a ninguna, eso me preocupo un momento pero sabía que estaban bien así que seguí con la búsqueda, en unos momentos pude sentir el aroma de Nesse así que lo seguí y en unos instantes pude escuchar su corazoncito resonar en alguna parte del bosque pensé que Alice se había oculto junto con ella así que me imagino que ya se dio cuenta que voy hacia ellas, aunque mi pequeña bailarina prometió desconectarse de su don mientras jugábamos, entre más me acercaba más fuerte se hacia el sonido y más podía sentir el aroma de ella, en un momento el aroma de Nesse era muy fuerte pero no podía verla por ningún lado, eso me sorprendió y me asusto un poco pero en eso escuche un leve sonido en unas de las ramas del árbol que estaba en mis espaldas y lo comprendí, en eso sentí como Nesse salto hacia mi espalda desde el árbol con una risa que parecían campanitas-

-Buuu... Te asuste Tío Jasper... Dijo entre sonrías

-Por supuesto mi pequeña Nesse... dije contagiado de su felicidad... dónde está tu tía Alice

-No lo sé, ella se fue por otro lado y no te diré tienes que encontrarla... Me dijo aun con alegría

-De acuerdo vamos a buscar a tu tía Alice.

En eso escuche un ruido que me saco de mi momento de felicidad con mi sobrina, pero eso no era un ruido era un grito uno que fue capaz de en un segundo poner todos mis músculos tensos uno que me saco de esa gran felicidad y me llevo a un momento de gran preocupación, cuando comprendí lo que significaba corrí hacia el origen de este con Nesse aun en mi espalda sujeta de mi cuello, como pude ser tan tonto hace cuanto tiempo que la perdí de vista, en mi carrera sentí como Nesse se sujetaba fuerte de mi cuello para no caerse, en ese momento yo solo tenía mente para encontrar el origen de ese grito.

-JASPER...

Lo escuche de nuevo era mi Alice, la que me llamaba desesperadamente, mi bailarina la que se encontraba en quien sabe qué peligro y no estaba yo junto a ella para defenderla.

-Sostente...

Fue lo único que pude decirle a mi sobrina antes de apresurarme aun más ha llegar a mi destino, podía sentir el miedo de Nesse pero no tenía tiempo como para calmarla debía llegar donde Alice lo más pronto posible. Aguanta mi Alice, Aguanta mi bailarina ya voy por ti...


	6. Chapter 6 Suéltenme

SUELTENME

POV Alice

Aun podía escuchar a mi Jazz contar a lo lejos, y al otro lado escuchaba el tamborear del corazón de Nesse, ella me pidió que nos ocultáramos en sitios diferentes y que no usara mi don, como si fuera tan fácil, mis visiones son algo inevitables, bueno algunas si las planeo ver pero otras no, además ha ella no la podía ver al igual que los lobos, pero si podría ver a mi Jazz, bueno al final creo que haré el intento para complacer a mi sobrina, pero por otro lado somos vampiros no hay manera de poder ocultar mi aroma de Jazz, me encontraría fácilmente, pero le hare el trabajo de búsqueda un poco difícil, corrí entre unos árboles y salte por allí y por allá, me aleje un poco más así mi aroma se dispersara por la zona, sabrá que pase por allí pero no exactamente a donde me dirigí, siempre me encontraría pero le tomara un poco más de trabajo, me encontré un gran árbol caído seguro por alguna tormenta o porque ya estaba viejo no lo sé pero me era perfecto, salte al otro lado de él y me oculte.

Mientras esperaba a Jazz escuche un ruido a mis espaldas y tuve una visión, yo me giraba y habían tres vampiros, tras de mí, mirándome fijamente, cuando volví a mi, gire rápidamente y si allí estaban como en mi visión los tres vampiros.

-Hola Alice... dijo el que se encontraba más cerca a mí

- Pitter... dije con asombro cuando reconocí al vampiro... ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a buscarte y ha Jaspe necesito la ayuda de ambos... hablaba un tanto diferente parecía que algo grave le estaba sucediendo.

-Claro Jazz esta por allá, y el resto de la familia está en la casa... señale el lugar donde quedo mi Jazz antes cuando lo deje contando.

Vi que uno de los otros vampiros se acerco al otro y algo le dijo en secreto, los observe con más detenimiento, uno era grande me atrevería a apostar que era más grande que Emmet, también parecía ser muy fuerte, el otro en cambio era más pequeño y delgado, ambos vestían con ropas viejas y sucias en su aspecto parecían nómadas, el más grande me miro y luego se sonrieron, no sé porque pero ninguno me daba confianza.

-Ellos son Brutus… señalo al grande…. Y Jon…. Señalo al pequeño.

-Tú eres la compañera del tal Jasper... dijo Brutus avanzando un poco más.

Di un paso hacia atrás, y no le respondí, mire hacia Pitter y en eso mi vista se torno nublada entre en una de mis visiones todo fue muy rápido después de eso, me mire chocando contra un árbol y después el grandote me agarraba muy fuerte.

Cuando volví a la realidad, trate de correr lo más rápido posible, pero sentí como algo me empujo con mucha fuerza que me hizo chocar contra un árbol, del golpe solté un fino grito, trate de levantarme para correr de nuevo pero esta vez el grandote me tomo de los brazos y me sostuvo con mucha firmeza, lo que pensaba era muy fuerte, yo me trataba de soltar revolcándome en la presa de sus brazos inútilmente.

-Suéltenla... grito Pitter... Prometieron que no le harían daño

-Tu cállate... le mando Jon

-Déjame... grite mientras seguía tratando de soltarme

-Ya basta... me grito el grandote, y me apretó aun más fuerte, haciendo me chillar un momento

-Vasta, deténganse... suplico Pitter

-Que te calles, o tu compañera nos la pagara... gruño Jon, mientras se acercaba a mí, me tomo de la blusa y tiro arrancando un pedazo de la tela, luego se dirigió hacia un árbol clavo en el tronco con una navaja la tela y un sobre... vámonos ya cumplimos con nuestra misión.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué Charlotte...?, ¿Que está pasando aquí Pitter, a donde me quieren llevar?

Pitter no me respondió ni siquiera me miro. El que me tenia presa en sus brazos, me tiro en uno de sus hombros sin ninguna dificultad y me sostuvo con su brazo, yo comencé a patearlo con todas mis fuerzas pero parecía que no le hacía ni cosquillas, luego comenzaron a caminar...

-No, no, no... grite... suéltenme

-Vamos Alice, no te resistas hay alguien que te quiere conocer... soltó una carcajada, mi captor.

-No, no, no... seguí exigiendo sin éxito... JASPER... Grite con todas mis fuerzas

Empezaron a correr con Pitter detrás de nosotros, que rayos está pasando, el mejor amigo de mi Jasper, está ayudando a un par de vampiros desconocidos a secuestrarme, y yo no tengo la fuerza para resistirme, y no sé donde esta mi Jazz, seguro ni me ha escuchado, quien sabe donde esta, tal vez aun esta con Nesse...

-JAS...PER...

Seguí gritando sin mucho éxito mi soldado no aparecía a rescatarme, seguí pataleando sin lograr nada, mientras ellos me llevaban quien sabe donde, con quien sabe quién.

-ALICE...

Pude escuchar a mi Jasper llamándome a lo lejos, Alice, Alice, cada vez su voz se volvía más lejana, hasta que no pude escucharle más, no mi Jazz no pudo encontrarme, porque tuve que hacer tanta cosa para confundir mi rastro, ahora le tomara tiempo encontrar el lugar donde estaba y le tomara tiempo para empezar a seguirnos, soy una tonta.

Jasper, mi Jazz apresúrate, te necesito….


	7. Chapter 7 No es tu culpa

NO ES TU CULPA

POV Jasper

Corría con todas mis fuerzas, pero no sabía hacia donde exactamente, podía sentir el dulce aroma de Alice por todas partes no sabía hacia dónde ir, y ya casi no escuchaba su voz llamándome, Nesse aun seguía en mi espalda, me sentía frustrado mi pequeña me necesitaba y yo no podía ayudarla, me estaba volviendo loco, en eso escuche un ruido que venía hacia mí, me tense en posición de ataque, cuando aparecieron a mi izquierda, uno al lado del otro.

-Jasper que sucede…. Me dijo Carlisle con voz de asombro.

-Escuchamos a Alice gritar…. Dijo Esme asustada.

Yo no respondí los mire por un momento, podía sentir el temor de ambos, Esme era la que estaba más angustiada, pero no tenía mente, ni tiempo para explicarles la situación ni para ayudarlos con sus emociones, me gire y seguí corriendo en otra dirección tenía que encontrar a mi Alice, ellos me siguieron, cuando corría vi que había algo en el troncó de un árbol me dirigí hacia este y pude percibir el aroma de Alice y el de tres vampiros más entre ellos el aroma de Pitter, cosa que me sorprendió.

Me detuve frente al árbol y pude ver que era una nota con un pedazo de tela clavados con una navaja, la tela era de la blusa que llevaba Alice no podía olvidarla, era de color blanca y tenia flores rosas, rápidamente tome la nota y la abrí, cuando vi la letra sentí que todo mi alrededor giraba a mis pies, no podía ser, debo estar equivocado, la leí, y sentí una gran angustia y un coraje que arrugue la carta cuando presione mi puño, no podía creerlo, no mi Alice.

-Que sucede Jasper, que dice la nota…. Pregunto Carlisle

Esme corrió hasta mis espaldas y tomo a Nesse que aun estaba sujeta a mi cuello, cuando la mire tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una cara de terror, al igual que mi madre. Sentí una furia tan grande que tome el árbol en donde estaba pegada la nota, y lo arranque deseaba hacerlo en astillas lo tire lo más lejos que me fue posible, cuando callo hizo un gran estruendo, trate de seguir mi marcha siguiendo el rastro que había quedado, pero Carlisle no me dejo avanzar más se metió en mi frente y me tomo de los hombros.

-Hijo, por favor dime que paso…. Dijo con desesperación

-Se la llevaron…. Fue lo único que pude decir

-Debemos de buscar a tus hermanos, ellos ayudaran a buscar ha Alice…. Soltó Esme con una voz tan frágil que podría jurar que estaba llorando.

-No hay tiempo, debo detenerlo antes de que lleguen…. Trate de avanzar pero mi padre otra vez me detuvo.

-No iras solo…. Esta vez su voz sonaba firme…. Esme ve a la casa con Nesse y dile a los chicos nosotros seguiremos el rastro que ellos nos alcancen.

-Si…. Fue lo último que pude escuchar decir a mi madre antes de que Carlisle y yo saliéramos tras el rastro.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos, siguiendo el rastro, pero cuando llegamos al lago lo perdimos siguieron por el agua no podía creerlo había perdido tanto tiempo, llevaban mucha ventaja y además perdimos el rastro, otra vez me inundó una furia que no podía soportar.

-Hijo tranquilízate la encontraremos…. Carlisle me puso una de sus manos en mi hombro… Vamos a casa nos organizaremos entre todos y podremos localizarla más rápidamente.

Lo seguí sin decir nada, no podía creer que mientras se llevaban a mi bailarina yo corría en sentido contrario, me sentía culpable por dejarla atrás. Cuando llegamos a casa todos estaban reunidos en la entrada de la casa, nos miraron cuando llegamos, tenia sentimientos de confusión, seguro como no les explique a mis padres lo que sucedía Esme no pudo decirles mucho acerca de la situación.

-Ya íbamos a buscarlos…. Soltó Emmet

-Qué demonios está pasando…. Dijo Rosalie

Empecé a pesar en lo sucedido, Edward me miro y arrugo el seño, ya él sabía todo.

-Basta quieren contarnos, no todos tenemos el don de Edward recuerdas…. Grito Rosalie

-Se llevaron a Alice, Fueron tres vampiros entre ellos Pitter lo identifique por su aroma, dejaron una nota, tratamos de seguirlos pero perdimos el rastro….

-Por que se llevarían a mi Alice….Dijo Esme

Agache la cabeza, sabía cuál era el motivo lo leí de la nota, todo esto era mi culpa, en primer lugar jamás debí dejarla sola, ella es mi pequeña bailarina, mi luz, sin ella estoy perdido, necesito encontrarla antes de que algo le suceda.

-Vasta Jasper esto no es tu culpa….Me dijo Edward

-Sí lo es y lo sabes

-A que te refieres Jazz… Al fin dijo Bella

Tome la nota que había guardado en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón y se la entregue a Bella, ella la tomo y la desarrugo, empezó a leerla en voz alta para que toda la familia escuchara.

"Querido Jasper, tienes dos opciones, o bienes por las buenas, solo a New México, y te unes a mi o desmembrare a tu Alice poco a poco y la torturare antes de quemarla y cuando haya terminado con ella te enviare sus cenizas, tú eliges, tienes tres días, antes de que la mate.

Con cariño María"

-Nooo…. Soltó Esme

-Está loca esa víbora… si le hace daño a mi pequeña hermanita personalmente le arrancaré la cabeza… Gruño Emmet

Todos estábamos furiosos, yo sabía lo que debía hacer, tenía que dirigirme a New México lo más antes posible para rescatar a mi dulce bailarina antes de que le hagan daño, debía irme ahora mismo.

-No iras solo…. Dijo Edward mirándome directo a los ojos

-Escuchaste lo que dijo María debo ir solo para que no la dañe, no se preocupen ella podrá regresar.

-Y crees que Alice te dejaría atrás, yo no dejaría a Edward

-Bella tiene razón, además María te quiere seguro para que le ayudes con su ejército de neófitos

-Pues no me interesa Carlisle para que me quiere ella solo quiero rescatar a Alice, y si Bella tiene razón quizá ella no me vaya a dejar atrás.

-Quizás María buscaría cualquier escusa para matar a Alice

-No Rosalie yo no lo permitiré

-Y como lo evitaras, Jasper

-No lo sé Emmett, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que dañen a Alice… Lo pensé por unos momentos y luego concluí….que me acompañen dos, se quedaran lejos cuando yo saque a Alice de allí la traerán a casa y yo me quedare con María.

-No podemos hacer otra cosa Jasper, no quiero perderte a ti también hijo.

-Lo lamento Esme pero esta es la única opción.

-Iremos Emmett y yo contigo Jasper

-Gracias Edward y Emmett…. Mire a mi familia, todos se encontraban enojados, tristes y preocupados, use mi don para tranquilizarlos, mire a mi madre…. Rescataremos a Alice te lo prometo….

Holaaa… espero que les haya gustado XD

Aprovecho para agradecer por los Reviwes (Christina Becker, Alice Maggio - Whitlock)


End file.
